Connection Part Two
by Blu Evermind
Summary: The love that Sonic and Shadow share is still here. But something's aren't. And one friend shall betray them all. Sonadow. (to the flamers dismay...)
1. Chapter One

Title: Connection Part 2 Chp. 1  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
Summary: About a year after the events of Connection, How God Feels on Sundays, and Belong. Don't worry, if you haven't read those you'll still understand completely. Anyway, Maria I is back and she also has a taste for revenge. But how is Shadow going to react? Expect more drama this time around. As the first one was funny, this one is angsty.   
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But its here! Yep! And I want to make it longer this time. But my stories always end up with a small amount of chapters. u.u;; Aw well! READ AND REVIEW!  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Eggman Earth Atmosphere Watching Machine thingie--now activated." a robotic voice said.  
  
"Where does he get the names for those robots anyway?" a cleaning robot commented to another robot by the name Dusty.  
  
"I suppose it gives my creations...personality." Dr. Eggman responded, from overhearing Dusty agreeing with the one who had started talking in the first place--Moppy.  
  
"Sorry, sir!" Moppy and Dusty stood up straight, alert.  
  
"Yes...anywho," Eggman turned to the EEAWMT (Eggman Earth Atmosphere Watching Machine Thingie). "If I'm quite lucky, this machine might be able to pick up some useful remains of the ARK incident. I dare bring it up since it happened about a 2 years ago. The day I joined Sonic the Hedgehog to save the world." the doctor shivered. "Yes, I dare not think of it."  
  
"Object located." the robotic voice from the EEAWMT responded. "Of mecca and orga desent."  
  
"An android? Is it still in service?" Eggman asked.  
  
"Unable to identify."  
  
"Damn," Eggman mumbled. "Well, bring it in, we can find out then. Send out the magnetic satilite!"  
  
"We can't really 'send it out'. Its a huge satilite--" Moppy started.  
  
"Don't get started with me, you bucket of nuts and bolts! I'll turn you int a dishwasher in a heartbeat!" Eggman cried.  
  
"Alright, sorry. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the lab this morning." Moppy said, rolling his plastic eyes.  
  
"Now, begin the magnetic field device thingy." Eggman said, ignoring Moppy.  
  
"Are you high? Why does everything end with 'thingy'?" Moppy commented.  
  
the satilite hummed as Eggman yelled at Moppy. "LISTEN! I WON'T CHARGE YOU ANYMORE!"  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE? I HAVE INFINITE POWER! *YOU* MADE ME THAT WAY!"  
  
"AW PHOOEY!"  
  
The object entered the lab from a nearby door. It made a loud 'clunk' as the object hit the floor. It was a container, filled with red liquid. A dark form could be seen, floating within.  
  
"AH!" Eggman said, turning from Moppy. "An android...a SHE?"  
  
The peacefully sleeping Maria I was within the container. She was very unlike Maria II, with more darker qualities and when she awoke, a totally different personalities. She had long black hair, pale skin that hadn't been dyed from the liquid in her chamber and she wore a black blouse and skirt. Her eyes opened, revealing crimson orbs. From within the container she said "Hello, master." in monotone.  
  
"Master?" Eggman put his hand to his chin, "That sounds familar. But never mind that! Finally, a machine that respects me! Unlike Moppy here..."  
  
"What may I do for you, my master?" Maria I asked pleasantly.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll give you the test I give all the machines I come across. Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. If you can do that...then you are a top notch machine, unlike Moppy here..." Eggman trailed off.  
  
"Would you please stop comparing me to her?!" Moppy cried hopelessly.  
  
"As you wish, master." Maria bowed. "But first I need assistance from being released from my holding unit."  
  
"Oh! Yes! Of course." Eggman nodded, smiling. "Moppy, get her out of there."  
  
"OH! First you want to fight me! Then compare me to an android, THEN you want me to help you? Oh no no no! Things don't work out that way. Not Moppy's way!" the robot ranted.  
  
Eggman grabbed him and kicked him out the room, "Go dust something!"  
  
"That's my job, sir." the silent Dusty responded.  
  
"YOU WANT A GO AT ME TOO?" Eggman snarled.  
  
"no--no, sir."  
  
"Good, now help the young lady from the container."  
  
Dusty did as he was told, but just as the container top was slightly off, a hand escaped the container through the glass. The hand grabbed the robot's head, crushing it like a paper ball.  
  
"Uh...better...get...Mayco..." the robot mumbled, shutting down.   
  
Dropping Dusty's broken robot body, Maria jumped from the broken container, quickly making her way over to Eggman, grabbing him by the neck. "Listen, human. I'm looking for a black hedgehog. Name's Shadow. You better give me some useful information or I'll kill you, right here, right now."  
  
"He's...with...Sonic..." Eggman choked out. "Kill Sonic...you basically...kill him."  
  
Maria let him go, "Hmm, yes. What does this Sonic mean to him? I want to hurt him as much as he hurt me."  
  
"Sonic's kind of like his lover. Been going together for a year now. Word in Station Square gossip is Shadow's going to ask Sonic to marry him." Eggman gasped, holding his neck. Eggman had a neck? WOAH.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Maria asked irritatedly.  
  
"Its all the news talks about these days. And those crazed fangirls wanting to see them have sex..."  
  
"Forget I asked." Maria said, disgustedly, "I hate to hear of his fortune. He himself left even me...to rust or whatever. He liked II better than me. He was created to be MY pet. HA! Like a weirdly gothic hedgehog looked right as a pet to that goodie-two-shoes bitch. I enjoyed killing her."  
  
"You...killed Maria?" Eggman asked.  
  
"Yes." Maria II said with much relish. "And to think, they thought those soilders had killed her."  
  
Anger was swelling up in the doctor. "Y-you....you drove my grandfather insane!"  
  
"Oh, I did much more than that. I made sure he was caught. I made sure he died." Her eyes were afire, as if some emotion back then had ressurfaced.  
  
Eggman stepped back, "Your one of his creations! Shadow will destroy you! He was sworn--"  
  
"Let me see him try!" Maria interrupted, stepping back from the broken container on the floor. She ran to a window and suddenly jumped through it, breaking the glass.  
  
"NO--WAIT! That's 20 floors down!" Eggman cried, running over to the window to see the little girl already gone. "Damn androids." he mumbled.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
***  
  
A/N: there it is! Be happy! All through this I was plauged with an evil spider of DOOM! WHY MUST I LIVE IN THE WOODS???  
  
Sonic: *eats spider*  
  
everyone: o.o  
  
me: o.o  
  
shadow: o.o I'm so not kissing you for a while.  
  
Sonic: tastes like chicken. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two (YOU KNOW THE STORY AND THE AUTHOR AND STUFF.)  
  
A/N: Erm...to whoever flammed me...I've never watched the cartoon and Sonic has a COMIC? Who the fug is Sally? I not know of these things! Do not confuse me! I'm just a perverted girl who likes hedgehogs. O.O;;  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
***  
  
Shadow walked down the street, staring down at the object in his hand. It was a brisk evening. Sonic was at home, taking his daily nap and Shadow had to escape the house to think. To think about alot of things, actually.  
  
The object he was holding seemed to burn a hole in his hand. The type of burning like you get with money; the feeling that you should just give it up. The object was a black velvet box, encasing something very obvious inside. Shadow sighed, taking a turn onto a dead-end street. It was the street that Knuckles lived on when not on Angel Island.  
  
He came to the door, and knocked on it quickly. There came a voice, annoyed, "Who is it?"  
  
"Its me, Shadow," the ebony hedgehog responded.  
  
Knuckles came to the door. He opened it quickly and looked out at Shadow, "Hi," he mumbled.  
  
"That's an intresting mix of emotions on your face, Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles laughed and stepped back, letting Shadow in, "Me and Rouge had a fight. It was about something stupid, I know."  
  
Shadow looked over to him, taking a seat in the living room, "You do know you were wrong, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I knew that too." Knuckles looked down in Shadow's hand, "what's that?"  
  
"Oh," Shadow said, "Its why I came to see you." Shadow opened the box, exposing the glittering fing inside.  
  
"Don't tell me your giving that to me--"  
  
"No!" Shadow laughed, "Sonic."  
  
"Oh," Knuckles looked away for a moment, "Why are you hesitating?"  
  
"I'm not hesitating. I'm thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what? Go for it. You love him, he loves you..." Knuckles stared at him with slitted eyes, "Theres nothing keeping you back, is there? Back when you were on ARK? There shouldn't be."  
  
Shadow had a tired look in his eyes, "There isn't."  
  
Knuckles lightly smiled, "You should learn to lie better. Tell me."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It was Maria, wasn't it?"  
  
"Can't I get it out?" Shadow sighed, "Yes."  
  
"Maria's dead, Shadow. You have to let it go or you'll ruin what you have now. Sonic's alive, YOUR alive. Your love is alive."  
  
"Maria would have wanted it that way."  
  
Knuckles stood up, "See? No doubts! Now go ask him!" he patted his shoulder, "Come on, I have to go see a bat about an apology."  
  
***  
  
Shadow was walking down the street again, regrets he once had were gone. He was at peace. And now he was going to ask the one he loved would he marry him. Talking to Knuckles always made him feel better. The knock to his head a year before had really changed him...for the better. But now he and Rouge had been fighting about each others intelligence again. But Shadow didn't worry. The two were in love and there came hardships with that. And Shadow knew all about those...  
  
"FINALLY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" came a loud voice of a young girl, obviously angry.  
  
Shadow stopped and looked around. Oh shit, had Amy finally found out he and Sonic were together?  
  
Suddenly, using incredible gymnastic skill, a girl flipped through the trees around Shadow, then finally landing in front of him. "Hello, Shadow. Remember me? Of course not, the doctor erased me from your memory when he noticed my...flaws."  
  
"Who are you? And why do you look like--"  
  
"--Maria? Because I cam Maria! And I'll make you pay for abandoning me."  
  
Shadow was in such a shock that he didn't notice as the agile girl flipped through the air and kicked him in the chest. He fell over, panting hard. "M-Maria?" he gasped.  
  
"Your weak. I think I won't kill you. I'll kill your lover, then your lover's friends, then I'll watch YOU kill yourself--"  
  
"I'll get you first, BITCH!" came another cry as a familar hammer slammed into the girl, throwing her into the air, anime style. Amy dropped the hammer and ran over to Shadow.  
  
"Amy? What are you doing out?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Oh, I was picking out a present for Sonic." She held out a pair of colorful slippers covered in Amy heads. "Think he'll like them? You know him after all, heing his roommate."  
  
"Um, yeah." Shadow said, "But its not his birthday or anything."  
  
Amy sighed, "Just because. "She put the slippers away, "Who was that girl messing around with you?"  
  
"Oh, just a mugger or something," Shadow lied, "Thanks."  
  
"Your Welcome. Hey, you headin' home?"  
  
"Yeah--"  
  
"Good! Can you give these to Sonic? I have to go right now." She handed Shadow the slippers and ran over to grab her hammer."See ya!" and she began skipping off.  
  
Shadow blinked, looking down at the slippers, his doubts once again returning. ~I'll ask him later~ Shadow thought.  
  
***  
  
Shadow entered the house, seeing Sonic asleep still on the couch. He placed the slippers on his chest, trying to guess how Sonic would react when he saw them apon waking.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, there you go! Sorry if it was short! WHY IS EVERYTHING SO SHORT? At least I wasn't plauged by a spider this time...  
  
sonic: Aww...and I was hungry too.  
  
me: It was a water bug!  
  
sonic: YUM!  
  
shadow: your all on crack.  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: SORRY IF MY BEGINNING NOTE DISSED COMIC AND CARTOON reading/watching FANS!!! I KNOW NOTHING! *cries dramatically* 


	3. Chapter Three

Connection Part 2--Chapter Three  
  
Author: Blu Evermind  
  
A/N: THE SONADOW IS STILL HERE. But something's aren't. And some shall betray them all. And some are just plain weird. OKAY! NO MORE SPOILERS! hey, that was cool. Think I'll make it my summary. The one I have now totally sucks.  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three  
  
***  
  
Shadow awoke around 10am to the sound of his lover's scream. A few seconds later, Sonic ran into the room, brushing off nonexistent bugs or something else gross and uncomfortable, "GET IT OFF! AHHH!"  
  
Shadow sat up right in bed, "What is it?"  
  
Sonic walked over to the bed, getting in to the bed to join the Ultimate Lifeform, "The slippers--they haunt me."  
  
"Oh! Those were from Amy," Shadow said, laughing a little. But he stopped when he saw the serious look on Sonic's face. "What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Its about Amy," he looked down, "I'd thought she'd find out we were together sooner or later. I'd thought she'd notice us holding hands just once, and get the picture and go away...but she hasn't." he looked up, laughing lightly, "She was always obivious."  
  
"You want to tell Amy about us?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I can't tell her! I'd break her heart. We have to find some other way..."  
  
***  
  
"so, can you do that, Tails?" Sonic asked, on the edge of his seat. Shadow sat next to him, drinking a glass of juice.  
  
Tails sat across from them, a blank look on his face, "Lemmie get this straight. You want me to tell Amy that you guys have been going out for a year and that her favorite hero is gay?"  
  
Sonic nodded quickly, "Yep!"  
  
Tails put his face in his hands, "She's gonna murder me for this, ya know." he did like Amy alot and he did want her to stop liking Sonic, but this way was just TOO cruel.  
  
Suddenly, Sonic jumped over and engulfed him in a hug, "Thanks Tails."  
  
Tails pulled away as Sonic sat back down, "Yeah, your welcome." his stomach didn't feel right. It was a mixture of nausea and excitement. "When do you want me to tell her?"  
  
"As soon as possible. Hey! You can tell her at Knuckles and Rouge's BBQ party today!"  
  
Shadow put his glass down, "They made up? That quick? It was only yesterday."  
  
Sonic nodded, "They can't stay mad at each other for long."  
  
Shadow smiled slightly. ~I wonder if you'll forgive me just as quick, Sonikku.~ he thought vaugely.  
  
***  
  
The day was just beginning at the Station Square Bank. Bank tellers were enjoying the 300th day in a row that the bank hadn't been robbed. Too bad such a beautiful record was going to be tarnished soon.  
  
One bank teller was handing out candy to a costumer's restless children when the front door started rattling. Then the door began to crack as an invisible force added pressure to it. Suddenly the door shattered and in walked a young girl. One of the officers at once pulled her away from the broken glass.  
  
She began brushing off her black dress, "Little girl, did you get out?" But she met the girl's eyes and the officer fell over in a slump.  
  
By now, costumers were trying to get their money and leave, but the girl held up her arm and dropped it again just as quick. "Stay--DOWN!" she cried and everybody fell to the floor. One bank teller tried to stand up again, but her arm only reached to set off the alarm under the desk.  
  
But this girl didn't panick. She walked causally over to said bank teller and held up a black bag, "Fill it up. Thanks to you, when I'm done, everyone in here will have to die." Random screams and cries filled the room.  
  
The teller began to fill the bad, tears running down her cheeks the whole time. Maria smiled sickenly, "Don't cry. Your too pretty too! If I had a mother, I'd want her to look just like you." She walked away with the bag to the next teller. "This shall go off without a flaw, just as I planned. This will keep that damn doctor off my back--"  
  
"Too bad you didn't plan for us!" A familar voice cried from the destroyed entrance. Maria turned around but her shock left her countenance when she noticed Sonic...and Shadow.  
  
Shadow was shocked himself and didn't say anything.  
  
At once, Sonic shot at Maria, making her drop her bag of money. But the money simply floated in the air. "What the..." But Sonic didn't get to finish as Maria kicked him back. Shadow ran up to him, "Are you okay--"  
  
"Shadow no! Get her--" but Sonic was cut off as Maria then kicked Shadow across the room, falling on random victims. She then turned back to Sonic and kicked him while he was on the ground. Sonic then grabbed her leg, pulling her down to the floor also. She hit the floor lightly because when she was close to the floor, she magically slowed down. Maria then kicked Sonic again.  
  
"DAMN!" Sonic cried, suddenly standing up.  
  
Shadow untangled himself from the victims, standing up, "Sonic!"  
  
"Would you just forget about me for a moment and ATTACK her? She's right there!" Sonic cried angrily.  
  
Shadow turned to Maria, helpless look on his face, "Um..." ~I can't. How can I tell him I can't?~   
  
Maria looked back, smiling deviously, "Its so FUN to push your buttons, Shady." She cooed weirdly. "Well, its really been fun." She flicked her fingers as if she were flicking at flies at the many beams holding up the bank's celing, "But I really have to go." She walked out the bank, money floating on behind her.  
  
Sonic and Shadow were just about to go on after her when there came a loug creaking sound. The many beams holding up the celing began falling. They only had enough time to get out all the bank employees and costumers.  
  
***  
  
"Who was that?" Sonic asked no one in particular. In fact, the question was getting pretty dull since the poloce had already milked them for all the information they had. "And how could she do that? With making thing's float?"  
  
"Hmmm...." Was Shadow's response. But inside his head, he was answering all of Sonic's questions. But the connection of the chaos emeralds was long gone and they could no longer tell what the other was thinking. ~The Professor was always fasinated in making his creations--beyond normal human standards. He made me invincible, and that girl has special powers. She said her memory was erased from my mind. But she was one of the Professor's creations. Like when humans meet and they can see the God in them.~  
  
"Shadow?" Sonic asked, "You've been real quiet lately."  
  
"Oh," Shadow quickly thought up a lie, "Just thinking about how Amy will react when Tails tells her."  
  
"Oh." Sonic said, stopping, "Me too. I don't think we should go to the BBQ. If she sees me...and she has that damn hammer....I'm toast." he took Shadow's hand, "I know, let's go home and have a party of our own," he purred.  
  
Who could put down a offer like that?  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on Angel Island, the BBQ was starting off without a flaw. Seeing as the island was floating in the air, the sounds of the bank collapsing and the screams of the people below were lost to their ears.  
  
Knuckles was over the grill with Rouge nearby, "See? I can cook!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky..." and just as Rouge finished saying this, the grill burst into flame, engulfing Knuckles' head. He at once handed the spatula to his girlfriend and walked off to douse his head in ice.  
  
Meanwhile, Fiona, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Amy, sat at a nearby picnic table. Cream was petting her chao while Amy chatted endlessly about Sonic. Fiona had her hand latched to Tails' as Tails had a sad look on his face. Fiona at once noticed this. "What's the matter, Miles?"  
  
"Oh," Tails turned to face Fiona so Amy couldn't hear him. "Sonic asked me to tell Amy about he and Shadow."  
  
"Oh, that's terrible." Fiona said, with faux feeling.  
  
"I know. I hate to see her sad. Or in this case, homicidal." Tails said, turning back to face Amy again. "Um...Amy?"  
  
"...course he hasn't told me did he like the slippers or not but--What?" She blinked and turned to Tails.  
  
"Can I speak to you in private?" Tails asked.  
  
"Okay!" The bouncy hedgehog said, standing up and following Tails to the back of Knuckles' house. "What is it, Tails?"  
  
"Amy...how do I put this...Sonic's gay."  
  
Amy blinked, obviously shocked. Tails took this opening and spoke again. "Sonic's gay, he's with Shadow...and he's stupid."  
  
"Tails..." Amy mummered, voice sounding hurt, "Your lying right?" her green eyes were filling with tears; she was scared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Amy. But he's stupid. He doesn't know what he has right here! He doesn't know that someone right here is willing to love him forever and ever."  
  
"Please be lying," she sighed, sitting down right on the sidewalk.  
  
Tails sat down with her, "He should be lucky to have someone like you love him! I'd be lucky myself..."  
  
"Sonic doesn't love me?" Amy cried, latching onto Tails' arm, "How could he?!" She was about to pull out her hammer but Tails' hand on hers stopped her. She looked up and their eyes met. For a moment, the world stopped turning. She forgot about Sonic for one of the few times in her life. Tails forgot about what his friend was just throwing away.  
  
All that mattered was that they both kept looking at each other like that.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yesh, I'm horrible, aren't I? Review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Got grounded, yo. u.u Still am but my dad thinks its work cause "writing stories to the world". Man, he's brainless. And please forgive the typos. To error is human after all.  
  
Eggman walked across his lab in complete distress. The robots watched as he walked back and forth. If he walked any longer, he'd start a dent in the floor.  
  
Just when it looked like he'd loose a good ten poundes, Maria walked through the doorway, holding a big bag of money. Eggman stopped running and turned to face Maria, "Good job."  
  
"Thanks," she giggled erriely, "Besides getting you all this green paper, I actually ran into what I really wanted again." She handed the bag over to Eggman.  
  
"And what's that?" he asked, not really paying any attention, except to his money.  
  
"Shadow," the girl did a childish twirl, "He's smitten already. Couldn't keep his eyes off me! Too busy staring at me to help his OWN lover." she went to sit on a lab stool. "Breaking him is going to be so much fun."  
  
Being the super-intelligent scientist he is, the Doctor had already counted the money and robots were transporting it to secret valuts. "Why do you hate Shadow?" Eggman asked.  
  
Maria lowered her eyes, "Well...its a short story."  
  
"Don't you mean long?"  
  
"Oh, short for him, very long for me." She suddenly laughed and crossed her legs. "The story starts 51 years ago..."  
  
FLASHBACK--SORRY I KNOW PPL HATE THESE THINGS  
  
Professor Gerald Robotnik stood back and looked apon his creation for the first time in its living state. The girl blinked owlishly up at him with rub-red eyes. "Perfect," he whimpered. Then he leaned down, "What's your name, little one?"  
  
"Maria," the girl stated and pouted cutely, "I'm NOT little."  
  
The Professor laughed, "Of course your not. Your big and strong." he suddenly put his hand on top of her head of long black hair, "What's your favorite pet, Maria? Cats? Dogs?"  
  
"None of those." Maria suddenly giggled, "I like hedgehogs." (A/N: Go figure rolls eyes)  
  
"Hedgehogs?" The Professor blinked, "As you wish."  
  
"As I wish what?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well, I'll make you a pet. He'll be your friend."  
  
"Maria clapped her hands and grinned, "WOW!"  
  
"Yes," the Professor said. He walked over to the computer and pushed a button on the keyboard. A random disc flew from nowhere, straight at Maria. She caught it instantly, blinking.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" She asked.  
  
"You have extraordinary senses, Maria. You have a faster reflex that average humans, flexible, and strong. But I left you with a childish mind as to even out the humanity in you. I don't want you to go abusing those skills."  
  
What the Professor didn't know was that such childish minds had a flaw; curiousity. Maria got into everything, and with her powers, she rarely got caught. By the time she was technically a year old, Maria had matured to that of a 18 year old. On the outside she looked about 12 or 13. On the inside, she was an adult."  
  
Soon, the Professor finished making Maria's companion. She stared into the glass container at the floating being, face pressed against the glass. "He's perfect."  
  
"His name is Shadow. He's just like you; same abilities and all. He shall be a great companion throughout your life." The Professor explained.  
  
"Like a best friend?"  
  
The Professor nodded.  
  
FLASHBACK END YAAY!  
  
"What the Professor didn't tell me was he didn't think I was flawless. After seeing how innocent and pure Shadow was, he saw right through my plan nof bewitching him." Maria explained, standing up. "He created the second and put me into storage. He couldn't completely left me go, but now that he's dead, I bet he wishes he had." her eyes narrowed.  
  
Doctor Eggman and and his robots were crying. "What an emotional story! A young girl, betrayed by her creator and her best friend!"  
  
Maria glared at him and the robots, "You got your money. Now leave me alone."  
  
"Yes, well, your a better thief than I thought. Your 10 times better than even seasoned criminals." The doctor ranted, "I may need your services again."  
  
"Fine. As long as he shows up again and I can see that look he gave me. Again and again and again..." Maria left the room, cackling.  
  
"Man, that kid has problems." one robot said to its creator.  
  
Eggman nodded in agreement.  
  
Amy and Tails parted. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Tails?" Amy said.  
  
"Amy," Tails responded, "I like you alot, you know."  
  
Amy looked down. "Tails, don't." She sighed, "I can't like you like that. Your so much younger than me."  
  
"But-" Tails started. But Amy was already standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry. Even if Sonic is gay, I still love him. I know I can't do for him what I want to do but, I guess I do something for him." She smiled somberly, "What I'm around, he just seems kind of relaxed. Even though he's trying to run away half the time. I can't take that away from him."  
  
Tails was angry now. "But, he'll never love you the way I love you! You'll be like a third wheel! That no way to live!"  
  
Amy looked up at the blue sky; so dear, so high up in the air, away from the pollution of the city. "There's something about Soniku that attracts us all to him. Its the way he thinks, what he believes in. How he carries himself."  
  
Tails looked down. Everytime he was around the blue hedgehog, he did feel weird. His anger diminished.  
  
"And if I'm not what he wants, I still want him to be happy." Amy looked back down at Tails, "And I just want to be by his side, always."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tails." Amy repeated, "But Fiona likes you."  
  
"She does?" Tails blushed.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed." Amy laughed, "You should confront her. You two look cute together."  
  
"Okay, lets go back to the picnic." Tails said, holding out his hand so Amy could help him up.  
  
And that day, Amy got a little more mature, and Tails got a better look of the world around him. Unfortunately, Knuckles got nothing in return but temporary bladness.  
  
"I'm on FIRE!" he cried, running across the island, right off the side of it.  
  
Rouge blinked. "Knuckles?" she walked over to the side of the island. "Knuckles?" no response.  
  
Later that night, Sonic and Shadow sat in bed, tired from the days events. At the bank and in bed. Ho ho ho! the author is perverted. Sorry about that.  
  
Shadow had spooned into Sonic and they lay there, Shadow at peace with the world around him. Well, except for one being...  
  
The same thing was on Sonic's mind as well, "Shadow, did you know that girl that robbed the bank?"  
  
Shadow blinked. What should he say? What would he do? He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, "Yes." he responded, "She was another one of Professor Gerald Robonik's creations. Unfortunately, one of the more violent ones."  
  
"What's her name?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Remember Maria? That girl was her earlier model."  
  
Maria I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why do you think she was robbing a bank?"  
  
"I don't know what an android would do with money..."  
  
"Do you remember what you said after we destroyed the Final Hazard?"  
  
The words echoed through Shadow's mind. A promise he wasn't sure he could fulfill. "I have to destroy her She's out for vengence against a man that is no longer living."  
  
"Like you once was?" Sonic said boldly.  
  
Shadow didn't answer. In a way, all of the Professor's creations deserved revenge for what happened to them. And in a way, we humans deserve to die for trying to do God's will in the first place. But then again, for all the wrong creations themselves have done, they deserve to die too. It was this last part that Shadow was having trouble with.   
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
That last part sounded kinda Kill Bill-ish. And sorry about the flashback. I don't do them well and blah...there might just be one more but that's IT. I mean, flashbacks, not chapters. Hehee...oh yeah, review and check me out on sonadow.com under the name Blu Evermind. Oh yeah, archiving! I might do a special fic over there that will only be over there so that's the only way you can read it. Blah blah blah... 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: 4 words: You ain't seen nothing yet.   
  
Sonic: That's 5 words, you jackass.  
  
Sonic and Shadow had slept the rest of the night. Hey, doing stuff like that can tire a hedgehog out. The next day, Sonic and Shadow met up with Tails to see how things went down after he broke it to Amy.  
  
"So?" Sonic said, sitting on the edge of his seat. Shadow even looked excited.  
  
"Well, I told her..." Tails looked down.  
  
"And?" Sonic whined.  
  
"And she cried..."  
  
"That was to be expected..." Shadow noted.  
  
"And thenshekissedme and said she would stand by your side, Sonic." Man, the floor sure did look interresting.  
  
"Wait...what was that last part? She kissed you?" Sonic said disbelievingly.  
  
"No, I kissed her. I mean, it was confusing!" Tails clutched his head in his hands, "Then she said she didn't like me like that and well... She had this look on her face..."  
  
"That girl doesn't know when to give up. I'll give her that." Sonic laughed.  
  
"What look?" Shadow unexpectedly asked.  
  
Tails looked over at Shadow, "This look...like she'd never be happy again. But she could deal, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, actually." Shadow reached for his glass of water, taking a sip. Tails couldn't read his expression as he drank.  
  
"Anyway," Tails started, "I'm going with Fiona now."  
  
"Good for you. But there's still this Amy problem..." Sonic trailed off.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the window, a figure disappeared suddenly.  
  
Maria I jumped from the house, landing on the ground and hiding behind a wall.  
  
"A problem that will soon become your worst nightmare!" She threatened in her eerie voice.  
  
Amy looked down at the list in her hand. "Well, I don't see why I have to do the shopping by myself. They had left overs from the BBQ. Lazy bums."  
  
The pink hedgehog walked down the street unsuspectingly in the crisp morning. It was the morning after the BBQ party and everyone was still in bed. Amy hadn't gotten much sleep, with pressing matters on her mind after all. She still couldn't see how her hero and ex-future husband was gay. Of course, she had no hateful feelings toward him whatsoever...  
  
"THAT BASTARD!" Amy suddenly cried out loud. Nobody was out on the street in the morning, but she was still embarassed none the less. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
A girl suddenly appeared. She looked familar but had on normal clothes. Jeans and a t-shirt advertizing some random rock band. She had inky-black hair tied back with a ribbon. But she had these blood-red eyes. Amy swore she'd seen her somewhere.  
  
"Do I know you?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
The girl shook her head, "No, who are you calling a bastard?" she asked innocently.  
  
Amy blushed (of course, being pink, you couldn't see it) "you heard that?"  
  
"Yeah. Whoever you said it to must have deserved it. What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh someone I know just lied to me, that's all."  
  
The girl blinked, "That's all? But that's alot in itself." She suddenly took her hand, "Come on, we'll talk to Sonic right now."  
  
Amy tried to pull away, "Hey! I never told you his name! Or even if its a he!"  
  
Maria's grip was too strong for Amy. "Your the only talking hedgehog around. Its not to hard to figure out," She glared at her and Amy glared back. But soon Amy's glare weakened, left by a deep emptiness. Maria finally let her go.  
  
"Excellent. That night you hit me, I knew you had power. And now that I've hypnotized you, that power can be harnessed by me!" Maria went into insane laughter.  
  
"You know what? I'm getting tired of waking up and not smelling any food!" Knuckles growled as he stumbled into the kitchen, Rouge right behind him. He turned around, sticking a finger at Rouge's nose, "How come you never cook?"  
  
"Because the only thing you can taste in my cooking is the instant sauce. And your finger if you don't get it out of my face!" Rouge deadpanned.  
  
(a/n: betcha can't guess where that's from!)  
  
Fiona stumbled into the kitchen also, "Where's Tails? And Amy?" Since she found out that Amy was no longer a threat to her mission of getting Tails, she started being mild to the hedgehog.  
  
"Tails left eariler to meet up with Sonic. And I guess Amy went out to get breakfast." Rouge predicted.  
  
"Oh I hope so!" Knuckles drolled, stars in his eyes.  
  
"God knows what we missed being up here." Rouge mumbled, "I'm gonna go watch tv."  
  
Fiona grabbed a spatula and a serving spoon, holding them like weapons, "Stand back! I shall prepare the first meal of the day!"  
  
Knuckles giggled oddly, "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Hey, back off, Fiona." Rouge joked as she changed the channels and stopping at the news. "oh my god..."  
  
Knuckles and Fiona ran into the living room, the pink fox still holding her instruments of mass cooking doom. "What is it?" they chimed.  
  
Rouge was staring at the television in shock. The news reporter was talking about the top stories of the week.  
  
"...and yesterday, legendary city hero, Sonic the hedgehog and his companions Shadow twarted the bank robbery of a young girl, no older than 12. The girl got away with only the money up front and never touching the safe within. But the theif got some of her own back by making the roof of the bank cave in by what can only be explained as explosives. Here we have some video...fortunately, no one was harmed in the bank's collapse."  
  
"Sonic never told me about stopping a kid from robbing a bank!" Knuckles gasped.  
  
"I told you we were missing things!" Rouge noted.  
  
"Shhh! I hate to go the movies with you two!" Fiona cried, waving the spatula and spoon around. "I'm trying to watch TV."  
  
"And now onto breaking news!" said the oddly cheerful reporter, "We have cameras on the scene at the Station Square steel factory where Doctor Eggman has just been found vandalizing the area! And here we have some cameras..."  
  
The television showed Doctor Eggman spray painting "Sonic Heroes sux" on a wall. He noticed the cameras and ran away.  
  
Rouge, Knuckles, and Fiona sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm gonna finish cooking breakfast." Fiona deadpanned.  
  
Knuckles grabbed the remote from Rouge, "I bet those Saturday morning cartoons are on!"   
  
"They can only be on Saturday morning!" argued.  
  
"Then the anime network! I heard their on 24/7!"  
  
"Whateer." Rouge mumbled.  
  
Dr. Eggman crept into his base without being seen again by news cameras. He was just about to release a sigh of relief when he noticed the two figures behind him.  
  
"What on god's green earth was that suppose to accomplish?" one figure said.  
  
"That games sucks. Can't beat the last part no matter what." Eggman explained. "Who's that with you?"  
  
"Oh!" Maria smiled, "I want you to meet by new friend." Maria pushed Amy forward.  
  
"That's that blasted Pink hedgehog! You let her in my base?!" Eggman cried.  
  
"She's hypnotized. Don't worry, she won't remember a thing. Now onto why I have her under my control..."  
  
"She's a close friend of Sonic?"  
  
"Your not as dumb as I thought you were. And with Amy here, she can easily make it in Sonic and Shadow's apartment and KILL Sonic. Then Shadow shall mourn his loss and I shall have my revenge." Maria clenched her fist, eyes in her trademark 'don't fuck with me' mode.  
  
"Well, yes. I shall be rid of Sonic and his gang forever!" Eggman then went into manical laughter mode.  
  
"O...kay." Maria said, turning away from Eggman, "Now go and do as your told, Amy!"  
  
Amy nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
"Soon I will control the world!" Eggman noted.  
  
"I really don't give a damn what you do, just leave me the fuck alone." Maria walked out the room. "I'm going for a nap."  
  
And Eggman was left laughing.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
My hands THEY HURT! Just review, please. passes out 


	6. Chapter Six

Connection Part Two, Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait...here's the next chapter. Oh and for the flamers that consistently tell me my stories SUCK : Go read something else...  
  
I can rec some Sonic/Knuckles for ya...XD  
  
"...There's still this Amy problem." Sonic repeated.  
  
Tails didn't know where'd it come from, but once it was out, it was too late. "Amy is NOT just a problem! She's your friend!"  
  
"Of course she's my friend, Tails--"  
  
The fox stood up, "Your just a coward! You can't tell her yourself!"  
  
"I can't tell her myself cause it would break her heart!"  
  
"THATS WHAT HAPPENS IN LIFE!" Tails screamed, "Hearts get broken!"  
  
An uncomfortable silence went over the room. Shadow didn't know which sidehe should be on.  
  
"Hearts get broken...crushes end. Infatuations cease to exist!" Tails then glared at Shadow.  
  
Shadow blinked, suprised. Tails thought that this thing between him and Sonic was just an infatuation? No, he loved Sonic...more than anything...  
  
Right?  
  
Shadow shook his head, standing up, "Look, I can't be a part of this. I'll be outside."  
  
Tails turned back to Sonic, "See? Everyoone disagrees with you! You have to tell her before its too late. The calm she has now won't last very long..."  
  
Shadow had just made it to the door when there came a big explosion, breaking off the front of Tails' house.  
  
"AHH! MY HOME!" Tails ran in circles, panicking.  
  
Shadow stood up from the rubble, glancing outside from the huge hole in the house, "What the--"  
  
Amy stood outside, she was somehow...different. She had a rocket launcher for one (A/N: oh god don't ask where this idea came from.) and she was only 12. And her green eyes...there was nothing there but pure anger.  
  
"Amy?" Sonic asked, standing up from the blow.  
  
"You will pay, Sonic! And then you will watch your friends perish, one by one." Amy growled in a haunted voice.  
  
Familar threat, Shadow thought and then he turned to see Sonic's reaction. His face was unreadable but his ears were low and limp. "Sonic?" he questioned.  
  
"Amy....I'm sorry." Sonic mummered. A few tears fell from the shadows on his face. "I should have told you in person."  
  
"Its too late for that!" Amy cried, holding the rocket launcher up and shooting another missle into Tails' house.  
  
"AHHH! MY HOUSE!" Tails screamed again, and fainted. Shadow caught him just before he hit the floor.  
  
"Sonic, we have to stop her. That's not Amy! I can see it in her eyes!" Shadow cried, holding up Tails' body.  
  
"What do you know?" Amy spat angrily. She held up the massive gun again, "And now its time to watch your friends die!" She shot towards Shadow and the unconscious Tails. Shadow ducked out the way but the missle hit a wall nearby and they were caught in the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Tails and Shadow were still alive but the black hedgehog was knocked out as well.   
  
"Amy! Don't do this!" Sonic cried, "You'll leave me no choice!" Amy simply cackled in response and Sonic shot off after her. One hit on the head sent her off the ground.  
  
Sonic looked down at her, suspecting her to stand back up, cackling again. But she was out cold as well.  
  
Sonic sighed, "What's going on here."  
  
"Hate to do this...I really do...this has nothing to do with you..." A voice spoke from behind Sonic and a blunt object hit him from across the head and he fell into darkness...  
  
Rouge, Knuckles, and Fiona were just sitting down to breakfastwhen these came another breaking news broadcast.   
  
"I hope its not Eggman again," Rouge mumbled.  
  
Unfortunately, it was.  
  
"This video broadcast was just played over another news station. We have recorded it in its intireity." (is that a word?) The news reporter explained.  
  
In the video, Eggman was talking to someone behind the camera, asking if they were getting the good side on camera. The person hissed 'yes' and told him to just speak.  
  
"I, Dr. ROBOTNIK, for it is my real name and I have no idea why everyone's calling me Eggman..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" The camera person demanded.  
  
"Okay, okay. I have finally captured the town's hero, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG and now I will rule the world!" he cackled and continued, "I ask for no randsom. HE WILL DIE. I only ask for all the government and poltical figures to relieve yourselves of your positions and BEGIN MAKING MY STATUES!" The camera person moved from behindthe camera and pushed Eggman out of the way.  
  
"Maria! What are you doing?"  
  
"Its my turn!" Maria ordered Sonic's body to be brought out by some of Eggman's robots, "If your watching, Shadow, then you know I have Sonic. Here he is. I only have one request: come and get him."  
  
The video then ended.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles blinked.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Fiona asked. No one seemed perplexed by the 14 year old's language.  
  
"Maria..." Rouge repeated, "Wasn't that Gerald's niece or something?"  
  
'Yeah..." Knuckles said, "Look, how did she get Sonic anyway? I thought she was dead."  
  
"Well, we have to go get Tails." Fiona noted.  
  
Rouge and Knuckles nodded. They then left in a flash, flying from the island, Rouge carrying Fiona.  
  
The forgotten Cream and Cheese suddenly walked into the room.  
  
"We overslept, Cheese." Cream yawned.  
  
"Chao!" Cheese cried, making her way over to the table.  
  
Rouge, Fiona and Knuckles landed in Tails' front yard. The picture before them sending shivers down their spines.  
  
There was a gap in the house, smoke coming from it. Amy's spralled out form was on the lawn, next to a rocket launcher.   
  
Fiona ran over to Amy's body, rousing her awake, "Amy, are you okay?"  
  
"What happen?" Amy mumbled, "One moment I'm going to buy breakfast, then I'm here."  
  
Rouge and Knuckles made it into the rubble. They pulled out Tails' and Shadow's bodies.  
  
"What happen here?" Rouge said, trying to wake up Tails.  
  
"I have no idea." Knuckles responded, doing the same to Shadow.  
  
Tails was up first. He took one look at Amy and screamed. "YOU! My house...YOU! My beautiful house...YOUUUUUU!"  
  
"Calm down, Tails. Tell us what happened." Rouge demanded.  
  
"Amy destroyed my house!" Tails cried.  
  
"I did?" She turned over and saw the rocket launcher, finally noticing the Eggman symbol on it. "I did that? I'm gonna be sick..." she turned back around.  
  
Shadow then woke up, "That wasn't Amy," he groaned, trying to get up, "She was hypnotized."  
  
"How do you know?" Knuckles asked, helping him sit up.  
  
"Cause I saw that look before. On Maria II."  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
Everything's getting more and more dramatic. And if your doubting if Sonic and Shadow are going to get together...let's just say its gonna be a rocky road. BUT THEY WILL BE TOGETHER. Okay, no more spoilers. Go review faithful Fans and/or Flamers (aka, fans in denial). 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: You know a story is getting too dramatic when the author doesn't even know what's going to happen. Eh, one more change the little stars don't show for some reason so the 'thoughts' signs denote thoughts, ... for scene changes. Damn...I better get on with doing this in html...even though I hate that thought. -cringes-  
  
...  
  
"Maria I?" Everyone chimed altogether.  
  
Shadow had this dream like look on his face. "Its all so very clear now...everything." he turned to the everyone else. "Maria II didn't have a way to escape the space colony when the army took the Professor under arrest. And she still wanted to get her revenge on me...so she hypnotized Maria I to send me to earth. I saw it in her eyes...and she'd been shot...the pain would have been too much."  
  
"When the soliders came and killed Maria...that's why the Professor wanted revenge in the first place." Rouge noted.  
  
Shadow glared towards the direction of what he could guess was Eggman's base. "I have to go save him."  
  
"By yourself? Shadow, it'd be dangerous..." Knuckles responded, going to stop him from running.  
  
"You don't get it...I had doubts. But now their all gone." He had a relieved look on his face. Like he was suddenly at peace.  
  
"Doubts? About what?" Fiona piped in.  
  
"Tails was right. I had at first thought it was just an infatuation. But now I see I was the one at fault." Shadow turned to the two-tailed fox.  
  
"Sorry I ever doubted your feelings for Sonic." Tails looked down, embarassed. He looked up again at Shadow, determined look on his face, "I'll help you...we'llhelp you get into the base."  
  
"Yeah, anything you need us to do, I'll do it!" Rouge and Fiona chimed.  
  
"Me too!" Knuckles agreed happily. "Well, I can't help you if you need someone to join in to make a threesome."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Where do you get these ideas, Knuckles?" Rouge sweatdropped.  
  
"Hell if I know!" Knuckles laughed, amused at the look of pure terror/lemmie think about it on Shadow's face.  
  
...  
  
Sonic woke up from the dark to find himself tied painfully to a wall. He tried to struggle out of his handcuffs and anklecuffs but to no avail. "Hello? Where am I?" He then noticed the Eggman crests everywhere. "Eggman? Where are you? Come out here and fight!"  
  
But from the door didn't come the evil morbidly obeese doctor; there came the morbid-looking Maria. "So your awake."  
  
"YOU! You robbed the bank! Your the girl Shadow told me about." Sonic cried.  
  
"Yes, the girl Shadow told you about. Is that all I am to him?" she said, mocking worry.  
  
"Look, its not his fault! He doesn't remember anything that happened on ARK! The memories he does have are all a confused jumble of mess! Whatever he did...please forgive him."   
  
Maria found a nearby stool and sat down on it, leaning forward and resting her arms on her legs. She looked at Sonic with intrest. "You know nothing. Let me set you straight. How would you feel if you were suddenly thrown away for not being perfect enough? How would you feel if the only person who ever loved you suddenly forgot about you? I don't care how he forgot, he forgot and that's enough for me...to kill him."  
  
Sonic looked away in anger, "Your insane."  
  
"Yes, I get that alot." and she let out one of her insane cackles which brought Eggman into the room. She glared at him and turned away. "Oh god, its Doctor Robitchnik."  
  
Sonic laughed at the insult and Eggman blushed in anger. "That will be enough out of you, Maria." he turned to Sonic, "Think that's funny, don't you? We'll see who'll be laughing when your dead."  
  
"My friends will be here soon. You'll both see."  
  
Maria swept her hand in the air as if to blow away an unwanted smell, "Yes yes, we all know about that damn 'love prevailing shit'. And that's what I want to happen. I want him to come here thinking love will prevail. That way it'll be all more sad when he dies." she then left the room, leaving him with Eggman.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Eggman noted.  
  
Sonic looked around the room at anything other than the Doctor. "Hey, I see you have a TV and a gamecube over there. Whatcha got on it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. I got that Resident Evil remake and Sonic Heroes--" he shut his mouth suddenly.  
  
"Waitasec...did you just say Sonic Heroes?" Sonic arched an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"No. HAHA! DOOM APON YOU, HEDGEHOG!" he screamed, running from the room.  
  
"O...kay." Sonic sighed, "Hurry up guys, things are getting seriously weird here."  
  
...  
  
'Don't worry, Soniku, we're coming.' Shadow thought, getting into place on one of Tornado's wings. Knuckles soon got on the other one.  
  
"I fixed up the Tornado a while ago. It was kinda what I was doing the night Sonic found you, Shadow." Tails explained, "I made it so another person could sit in the cockpit."  
  
Fiona hopped in behind Tails, laying her head on his shoulder. "This is nice." she sighed. Tails blushed when he felt the air hit his ear.   
  
"R-Rouge, you can fly behind us, right?" Tails stammered.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna fly into the base and bring down the security system to give us the element of suprise." she explained.  
  
"She sounds like she's done this before." Knuckles said.  
  
Shadow shrugged in response. 'Sometimes people say their gonna stop doing something they love when they go around and do it anyway. We all know Rouge is still a treasure hunter.' he smiled, remembering when Sonic decided they weren't spending enough time together because of all the saving the world stuff. Then Shadow himself decided to join in and they both worked together. 'Don't worry, we're coming.'  
  
...  
  
Tails was flying over the town in the middle of the afternoon. Everyone seemed to be gone from the streets, fearing Eggman's wrath now that Sonic had been captured. If only they'd glanced out their windows they'd have seen five brave heroes, coming to the rescue, as if on the wings of God, bringing all the town's citizen's hope.  
  
"We're coming close. Get ready to dive, Rouge." Tails cried as they left the town and over the beach towards Eggman's base. (A/N: at least I think its on the friggin' river. Or the coast or whatever.)  
  
"Okay." Rouge suddenly dived.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, ROUGE!" Knuckles cried dramatically, but the bat didn't hear him.  
  
"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Shadow laughed.  
  
"Yeah, if only I'd said it sooner." Knuckles pouted.  
  
...  
  
Rouge dived through the air. The sense of falling to her death sending a wave of adrediline through her body. She suddenly lifted up, only feet away from the ground, flying at high speed towards the base along the coast, the ocean spray hitting her face.  
  
She landed in the back of the base, as to not be seen. After taking out a camera with her claws, she walked through the back entrance, noticing at once that there weren't any robots around. 'This is odd. I better keep on my toes.'  
  
She crept through the base's halls, finally finding the security room. It was oddly empty too. "Well, the sooner I do this, the sooner I can leave." She walked over to the security computer and did her techie thing and knocked out the alarm system and the cameras. She was just leaving the security room when the robots finally appeared. "Oh shit!" she cried, running away from them when she noticed they had lasers.  
  
...  
  
"There's Rouge!" Knuckles pointed at the bat girl, flying full speed towards the airplane. Half-way there, she was shot by the opposing robots through her right wing and she dropped like a brick into the ocean below.  
  
"ROUGE!" Knuckles cried, dropping from the Tornado's wing into the air, flying after the place in the water where Rouge had fell. A few minutes later, Knuckles came back over the the plane, carrying his girlfriend. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rouge weakly smiled, "I've lost a little blood, but after my wing heals, I'll be fine." she turned to Shadow, "Go kill that bitch and bring back Sonic."  
  
"I will." Shadow said, not knowing a away to kill her. He held up the emerald he was once trapped in, now not threatening with alot of energy humming through it. "Don't worry."  
  
...  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
...  
  
Um...halfway through I noticed that Eggman had that base in the pyramids in SA2: Battle but in Sonic Adventure, he had one in the flying ship thing...hell I'm confused. And I swear in Sonic X his base is on the coast. So lets go with the coast thing.  
  
My sister was the one that created the Doctor Robitchnik joke. Unless someone else has created it, then it wasn't her, she just went along with that person. But I'm pretty sure she made it...so ALL BOW DOWN TO DARLENE!!! Haha...she's also my beta. WHO NEVER WORKS. Which explains all the typos. XD!!! Okay, enough ranting...review, dawgs. Cause for some reason, the Sonic fans are more laid back than the Harry Potter fans or Matrix fans...and that makes me happy. Except for like those 7 flames I got out of pure ignorance. 'laughs at flamers.' 


End file.
